


Coffee makes everything better (I swear)

by RosieLeeYee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, I wrote is at 2 am, It's super shot, Meet-Cute, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Other, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, and one of those times is in the summary, like I swear twice, please be kind, rated teen for small amounts of swearing, sleep is for the weak, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieLeeYee/pseuds/RosieLeeYee
Summary: Prompt "you pick up your cup to drink the last mouthful of coffee, somehow it's full to the brim again. How and why?"Fucking essays.





	Coffee makes everything better (I swear)

The numbers 15:32 blinked at me from the corner of my computer screen where they hid. The essay was due at seven, and I was only half way through the required word count, having been working mostly diligently on it since ten. Though in my defense that included both research and writing.

I know it's a terrible defence.

 _Why_ , exactly, I had left so much of the work till the _day it was due_ would seem a mystery to any onlooker. Well, not much of a mystery. It wasn't exactly a secret that I found friends reruns more appealing than a monstrous essay. But who could blame me. I swear professor Moon hates us, who sets a 30 000 word essay ?? Especially so close to the break ?

Ugh.

But back to the point at hand. Essay. Friends reruns. 30 000 words.  
Reaching for my almost empty cup of coffee, I pray the final mouthful will power me through the last 15 000. 

Warm liquid sloshed against my mouth as I knocked the drink back, running over the sides of the mug and down my throat. I struggle not to choke as I feel some rush up my nose and spill onto my cheeks.  
A noise of befuddlement leaves me once I finish almost dying. Peering down at the suspiciously not-empty mug another noise of confusion creeps from the back of my throat. It was almost full? When had that happened? Blinking slowly I'm caught of guard by a burbling giggle to the left of me. It's the kind of laugh that tears itself from your throat almost without permission or knowledge.  
Tilting my head head, my eyes widen in recognition of their apron, marking them as an employee of the establishment.  
Where they here to tell me to leave? Had a made too big a mess? Was I being disruptive?  
Another, quieter, laugh tears through my thoughts and pulls me to the surface of my brain. It's fine. I'm fine. They're not gonna make me leave. Shaking my head free of the circling thoughts I realise they're holding something out to me.  
Another small giggle and they shake the proffered object in their grip slightly.  
A... tea towel?  
Oh  
_Oh!_  
Yes, that's right, I'd spilled coffee everywhere. Well, that was embarrassing. Especially in front of someone so cute.  
My face heating up I smile gratefully at the cute barista, thank them and take the tea towel, dabbing at the now sticky coffee all over my face and clothes. 

I can't believe I spilled coffee everywhere. I can't believe I forgot I spilled coffee everywhere. _God_. That's it. No more late nighters. They're probably not good for me any way, and i can't possibly stand to embarrass myself in front of anymore cute baristas.

I hand them back the now coffee stained tea towel, and they shake my reiterated thanks with a laugh, a slight smirk gracing their lips.  
Their eyes crinkle at the edges when they laugh. Huh. Cute.  
My face heats back up at the realisation, and my gaze drops down from their face, flickering across my laptop screen as I do so.  
The neon numbering of the clock blinks lazily at me from the too bright screen.

16:02 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaksk this is my first published fic, sorry if it's bad.  
> Also apologises to inaccuracies related to essay writing and how long it takes. So far I've only written one proper essay and that wasnt on a word count (though it was three pages long, I managed to hammer it out, first and second draft, in a day).  
> I have no idea if the length in the time prescribed is possible.  
> I hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
